Tokyo (東京)
Tokyo (東京 Tokyo) is the capital city of Japan in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is sometimes referred to as Tokyo Metropolis (東京都 Tokyo-to). Her human name is''' Miyuu Setsuna''' (刹那 美夢ー Setsuna Miyuu). Appearance Main article: Uniform Guide: Tokyo She has brown hair that reaches a few inches below her shoulders and a P-shaped curl on the middle of her head. Her hair is wavy and some of it on the side also curls inward. This was from the effect of having to tie her hair up too often when she was a child. Despite this, Tokyo's original hair color is actually black. In her first appearance as a character, she wore an above-the-knee black yukata with a reddish-pink sash and a bell at the side. However, when she grew up with Japan, she is seen wearing a seemingly military-type set of clotes with gold linings and black accents. Her left boot is noticeably shorter than the right. As a child, she wore a white kimono that looked big and loose on her. Her hair was styled like two triangular-shaped buns that looked like riceballs. Personality and Interests Though described as determined and strong-willed, Tokyo doesn't know much of other nations. She tends to be rather shy and gentle to strangers, sometimes acting nervous like she would make a mistake. Despite this, Tokyo shows a more outgoing and cheerful side to the nations or capitals she's already a bit close to. Tokyo secretly likes making robots but she doesn't usually reveal her inventions to the other nations or capitals, only to Japan. She has a verbal mannerism to say 'ryuun' just like the way China says 'aru'. Tokyo was relatively quiet and timid as a child. There showed one time when she kicked Susanoo square on the face for eating her sushi, showing that she was quite aggresive. Relationships Japan Main Article: Japan When she was a child, Tokyo lived in Japan's house at a separate room and only went outside to eat a snack or use the bathroom. Eventually, she started to open up more when the other nations China, America and England started visiting Japan. This lead to her meeting Washington and London and seeing her childhood friend Beijing again. China Main Article: China China took control of Japan when he was a kid. Before being Japan's capital, she secretly followed him. When China found out about her, she was forced to work as a servant. Beijing Main Article: Beijing When Tokyo became China's servant, she met Beijing. Beijing introduced himself as her boss, being China's capital, and often made fun of her and made her work twice as usual. One time when Beijing asked for Tokyo to cook siopao for him, Tokyo screwed the dish and made Beijing throw up. Since then, he never asked her to cook for him. Germany Main article: Germany When Japan became part of the Axis, Tokyo had an opportunity to meet Germany. There is not much known about there relationship, save for the fact that Tokyo dubbed him as a "respectable person". Berlin Main Article: Berlin Berlin met Tokyo through Germany. They became friends and often shared thoughts, only about war and fighting. Tokyo stated that Berlin was "a person to go to when you're in trouble", contrasting the fact that other nations avoid Germany when they have trouble. Paris Main Article: Paris When Paris went to a vacation in Japan, she met Tokyo and made friends with her. She thinks that Tokyo is her little sister and loves going shopping with her. Paris likes her a lot and is the reason why Tokyo has a lot of "weird" clothes. Despite this, Tokyo hates shopping and going to places with crowds. Italy Main article: Italy Italy met Tokyo when he was running away from Germany. Tokyo introduced herself while Italy forgot about being chased. Italy said that Tokyo was like a kid by the way she looks and sometimes calls her "sorellina". Rome Main Article: Rome Rome and Tokyo hang out as much as Italy and Japan. They are shown to have good relations with each other as Rome feels that he can trust Tokyo to tell about his problems. Rome often asks Tokyo for tips on how to woo women but it eventually turns out to a disaster since Tokyo doesn't know much about "wooing". South Italy (Romano) Main article: South Italy Tokyo and Romano don't have a good relationship. When the two met, Tokyo was dressed up as a boy so Romano didn't recognized her as a woman. The two bumped into each other and Romano cursed at her, still not knowing her actual gender. Tokyo's gender was only revealed to Romano when Tokyo went with Japan to look for Italy. But since then, Romano's harsh attitude still hasn't changed towards her. London Main article: London Tokyo and London are close friends just as Japan and England are. They met from London being introduced by Japan and since then they have been good friends. London and Tokyo both enjoy having conversations about anime or about who they ship. Due to London being honest with her opininon Tokyo is always able to confide in her. Name The exact inspiration behind her human name was from the Japanese word "setsuna" which means "in a split second" and "miyu" meaning "beauty" or "dream". This in total gives her name a meaning of "beauty in a split second" or "dream in a split second". Discussing further, it is known that Tokyo has a hobby of drawing scenes or events that happen in her dreams. She does this first thing in the morning or whenever she wakes up from sleep. It is revealed that she keeps a pencil and a sketchpad underneath her pillow which she calls her "dream board". Character Songs Marukaite Chikyuu Hatafutte Parade Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo Trivia *When the Axis celebrated Tokyo's birthday on February 10th by buying her cake, she ate it all without sharing which lead to the fact that Tokyo loves confections. She said sorry after not giving the others the food. *In a comic strip, Beijing mumbled to himself in his room that, "I'm gonna be her boss so we'll finally meet so she can notice me," revealing that Beijing was quite lonely and only wanted Tokyo as a playmate and not actually a servant. *China once called for Tokyo and Japan and looked at them in their eyes. He stated that their eyes looked dull and same but had a different hue. Gallery Lil Tokyo and Her Mochis.jpg Tomato.jpg Trio de Tomate.png Tomatoes Are....jpg Tokyo, Romano, Spain.png Tokyo and Sudan.png With Taiwan.jpg Uhh....png Tokyo and Seychelles.png Toni, Yuu and Lovi.png With 2P!Nyo! Japan.jpg Tokyo With Mochi Friends.png Walking With A Lovino Mochi.png Tokyo and Japan.png Tokyo, Japan.jpg Tokyo and Paris.jpg Tomato, Mochi to Ningyousaan.jpg Shiny.png Rough Sketches.png Tokyo and Nyo!Canada.jpg The New One.png Yay Nihon.png Idiota Ragazza.png Setsuna Miyuu and Im Yong Soo.jpg Romiyuu.jpg Over There.png Neko!Kiku and Neko!Miyuu.png Cooking With England.jpg On The Grass.jpg Made in Japan.png Circle of Life.jpg Food.png Give Her The Doll.jpg Bunches of Tomatoes.png Ao.jpg Chibi Nyo!Japan and Miyuu.png Blinkey With Tsundii.gif AP Miyuu.png 1P and 2P.png Samurai Sword.png Chibi Tokyo.png Category:Tokyo Category:Japan Category:Setsuna Category:Miyuu Category:Female Characters Category:Asia Category:Cities Category:Capital Cities